The Bubblegum Dog
by PankakeQueen
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si, gracias a un liquido extraño, te convirtieras en un animal? El Dulce Principie te podría contestar esa pregunta...


Hi!, un "pequeñito" OneLongShot les traigo. Un poco rara, pero neh. Hora de aventura no me pertenece, si, desafortunadamente no es mío. Es de Pendleton Ward y demás personas

No hay advertencias, es para todo público

Inspirado en el Doujinshi: Gattino Nante Iwasenai, hecho por un fan de Hetalia. No me pertenece

Bueno… ¡A leer se ha dicho!

.

.

Estaba solo en el dulce laboratorio, viendo un "receta", que convertía a las personas, animales o cosas en objetos u otras inimaginables cosas. ¿La razón? no la sabía muy bien, solo intuyó que le serviría de algo

Mezclando objetos y líquidos raros en un vaso científico, el Dulce Príncipe no entendía muy bien esa "receta" del viejo, viejo libro de unos de sus tátara, tátara, tátara bisabuelos, pero ¡Por favor! ¿Dulce gasolina, chocolate rancio, pedazos de metal y ácido no mortal? Realmente era muy raro

Estaba a punto de terminar, pero Mentita, junto con Pan de Canela, lo interrumpió entrando estrepitosamente

-Ehm… Disculpe, su Alteza, por haber entrado de esa forma tan descortés e interrumpirlo, pero Pan de Canela dice que tiene que informarle algo muy, muy importante y grave-habló la sirvienta, Mentita

-¿Qué ocurre, pequeña?-preguntó preocupado el dulce soberano, yendo hacia las chicas e inclinándose un poco para estar a su altura, sus súbditos eran algo pequeños

-¡Fue horrible! ¡Yo estaba comiendo mi almuerzo matutino, cuando de repente viene un gato color verde y se roba mi pudding! ¡Mi Pudding! ¡Y como fui a perseguir a ese ladrón, cuando lo tenía acorralado, cuando ya no tenía a donde irse, agarré y jalé mi almuerzo de su tonta boca! ¡¿Y sabe qué pasó después?!-preguntó la canela

-Se comió uno de tus dedos-finalizó el Dulce Príncipe, sin ninguna sorpresa

-¡Se comió uno de mis dedos! ¡Y un pedazo de mi esponjosito cuerpo!-finalizó la dulce ciudadana sin haber escuchado a su gobernante

-Canela, es mejor que Mentita te lleve al dulce hospital, otra vez-

-Tiene razón. Acompáñeme, Pan de Canela-dijo la sirvienta, la tomó de la mano y la guió hacia el dulce sanatorio

Luego de eso, soltó un suspiro. Esa Pan de Canela, siempre le pasaba lo mismo todos los jueves. Pasaron unos minutos, y la "receta", el "fra person til kjæledyret", ya estaba lista

No lo iba a probar, no sabía si era letal o no. Sin querer, no calculo el movimiento de su brazo al voltearse, haciendo que la "pócima", por así decirlo, se derramara un poco sobre la jaula de su conejillo de indias, haciendo que este lama un poco de ese liquido raro color rosa verdoso claro

El Dulce Príncipe, al ver que solo se había volcado muy poco, la puso en otro lugar y limpió el desastre. Al terminar, vio que su mascota había bebido un poco de esa pócima, y, después de mirarlo durante dos minutos y ver que no le pasó nada malo, decidió probarla

No sabía nada mal, es más, podría hasta llegar a ser deliciosa

Posteriormente, el día transcurrió normal. Ya llegada la noche, el dulce soberano se tuvo que ir a dormitar

Al despertar, sintió que su habitación era más grande, al bostezar, intentó llevarse una mano a la boca, pero no pudo, era como si sus músculos y huesos no lo dejaran hacer esa movilidad, la intentar observar lo que ocurría vio que en vez de manos tenia… ¿Patitas? ¿Patitas fucsias, del mismo color que su cabello?

¿Qué rayos estaba pasándole? Fue a bajar de su cama y le falló el equilibrio, haciéndolo caer de nuevo en su cama. Volvió a intentarlo y lo único que logró fue intentar gatear hacia un dulce espejo

Lo que vio lo dejo sin palabras

No podía creerlo… ¡Se había convertido en un perrito color fucsia!

No, debe ser una broma de ese estúpido vampiro, no podía ser realmente un perrito

Pero ¿Cómo podría haber hecho eso? Si ni siquiera lo había visto desde hace dos semanas

Pensó y pensó, ¿Qué pudo haber sido…? Un momento… ¡Claro! ¡Fue esa poción rara que inventó!

Se veía hecho de chicle fucsia, con una "montañita" en su cabecita, dando a entender que era su peinado, intentó gritar algo pero solo salió un ladrido, uno muy fino y femenino

Rayos, ¿Por qué tuvo que crear esa tonta poción? Experimento, mezcla o como se llame

Volvió a ladrar unas cinco veces más, hasta que escuchó a alguien corriendo por las escaleras. Después de unos segundos, entro una muy alterada Mentita jadeando

-¡Príncipe Gumball! ¿Ocurre algo? Escuché unos sonidos parecidos a unos ladridos-no recibió respuesta-¿Dulce Príncipe?-fue a su cama y notó que él no se encontraba ahí-Su Majestad ¿En dónde se encuentra?-preguntó, tocó la puerta del baño y esperó, no estaba ahí. Volvió a llamarlo y nada, no estaba en sus aposentos. Decidida a ir a buscarlo por todo el castillo, estaba a punto de salir, pero un perro le saltó en sima

Se quedó aturdida, y gritando, con unos ladridos desesperados en sima de ella

¡Mentita, Mentita! ¡Soy yo, el dulce príncipe! ¡Ayúdame, por favor!

Esa sería la traducción de sus lamentos caninos

Al lograr quitarse al animal se en sima, lo regañó y después lo miró fijamente

Se parecía a… ¿Uh? no lograba recordar bien, pero sabía que se parecía a alguien

-¿Qué ocurre, amiguito? ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó al ver la mirada preocupada del animal

¡Soy yo! ¡¿No me reconoces?!

El perro se paró en dos patitas traseras y empezó a mover las delanteras. Parecía que estuviese bailando. La menta solo reía, ese perro sí que era divertido

¡No te rías!¡Intento pedirte ayuda!

Pero Mentita no adivinaba lo que quería decirle, creía que solo quería divertirla un poco

-Hehehe… B… Bueno, ¿Quién es tu dueño, pequeñín?-preguntó agachándose un poco con una sonrisa sincera. Luego notó que no tenia placa, era un perro sin un dueño-Oh ¿No tienes dueño?-el perrito asintió con su cabecita-Vaya, eres muy inteligente-sonrió

La sirvienta Mentita lo cargó hasta abajo, ya en los pasillos de aquel dulce y lindo castillo, empezó a dialogar con el canino fucsia

-¿Cómo entraste aquí?-

Vivo aquí, de hecho

-He, pero que tontita soy, no te podré entender con tus ladridos-dijo entre risas-Bueno señorita, ¿Me quieres ayudar a buscar al Dulce Príncipe?-

¿Se… Señorita? ¡¿Cómo que "señorita"?! ¡Soy un hombre, Mentita! ¡Por Glob!

En efecto, lo habían confundido con una mujer. Pero no era culpa de la pobre sirvienta, el perro era rosa y con voz fina y algo femenina, igual que un chihuahua ¿Quién no podría confundirlo?

-Mmm… ¿Si te doy algo con el olor del Dulce Príncipe, lo encontrarías?-

¿Hablas de encontrarme a mí mismo?

La sirvienta lo guió a la cocina real, y tomó un guante de cocina, que, en efecto, tenía la esencia del Príncipe, pues a él le gustaban ese tipo de cosas

El perrito olfateó el guante y, obedeciendo a Mentita, fue a buscarse a sí mismo, aunque era una pérdida de tiempo

Salió de la cocina y fue al salón de música, luego vio un gran espejo y se quedó ahí, parado, mirando su propio reflejo

-¿Por qué te detuviste?-preguntó la mentita viendo al can

El canino estrelló levemente su hocico en el espejo de pared completa

¿Así me entiendes, Mentita?

Posteriormente se escucharon unos toqueteos de una gran puerta, venía desde el vestíbulo

-Quédate aquí mientras veo quien es-dijo y luego salió corriendo, mas el perrito no la obedeció

La menta, al abrir la puerta, vio que era la heroína de toda la tierra de Aaa, Fionna, la humana. Pero ella estaba sin la compañía de su fiel hermana, Cake, la gata.

-Muy buenos días, Fionna, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-pregunto cortes y amablemente la menta roja y blanca

-El Dulce Príncipe dijo que tenía que mostrarme algo-musitó la humana de dieciocho años

-Oh, es verdad. Pasa-y la dejó entrar-Pero ¿Sabes? No puedo encontrarlo por ningún lado-

¡Uh, es cierto! Fionna iba a venir hoy para ver la pócima, tal vez ella sepa quién soy

El ese vestíbulo se empezaron a escuchan unos ladridos que se acercaban cada vez más, hasta que el canino de chicle se paró y posicionó sus patitas delanteras en los muslos de la heroína. Sonreía y movía su pequeña colita, ella solo reía

-Hola amiguito, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso eres la dulce mascotita del Príncipe? Hehehe-reía la chica. El perro se puso serio y enojado

No, Fionna, no soy mi propia mascota

-Señorita Fionna, ¿Me podría hacer un favor?-

-Claro, Mentita-

-¿Podría preguntar en el Dulce Reino si este perro es de alguien? Yo seguiría buscando al Príncipe-

-No hay problema-

La humana lo cargó con maternidad y preguntó por todo el Dulce Reino si ese perrito era de algún habitante, mas no era de nadie

-Bueno, perrito, como al parecer no eres de nadie, se lo diré a Mentita, ¿Si?-dijo la chica

Al llegar al castillo, Mentita dijo, como no tenía dueño, que si ella se lo quería quedar, la humana aceptó la oferta gustosamente

Ya estaba anocheciendo, el día estaba naranja, Fionna se sentó apoyándose en el tronco de un dulce árbol con su nueva "mascota"

Fi… ¿Por qué no te das cuenta de lo que pasó conmigo? No es tan difícil de adivinar

-Es un hermoso atardecer, ¿No crees?-dijo ella

Si… Muy bello…

-¿Hmn?...-la humana se sorprendió, justo al terminar de hablar el perro soltó un leve ladrido, era como si le hubiera contestado. Al reconocer eso, musitó un par de risillas

-¿Sabes? Te pareces mucho a la persona que me gusta-eso hizo levantar las orejitas al canino, demostrando su interés-Él también es de chicle, muy dulce, tierno, amigable y gracioso, además, también es del Dulce Reino-

¿S… Soy… Yo?

-Me gusta mucho, pero no puedo estar con él… No me quiere como yo lo quiero a él… Ya me ha rechazado dos veces… Con la excusa de que siempre está "ocupado"-

Yo si estoy ocupado, Fi… No eran excusas

La chica se le comenzó a quebrarse la voz-Y… Yo lo rechacé cuando él me pidió una cita, creí que no necesitaba novios, ¡Y no los necesito!... Solo uno… Solo a uno… Y es a… Él…-la chica terminó llorando tristemente

No… No llores... No lo hagas…

El perrito se acercó a ella, se sentó en su cadera y le lamió las lágrimas cristalinas provenientes de sus ojos azules. Fionna lo abrazó

-No solo eres el mejor amigo del hombre… También de las mujeres-dijo limpiándose las lágrimas

Después de eso, se fueron a la casa del árbol. Cake, al ver a Fionna con ese perrito, sintió celos, aunque obviamente no iba a manifestarlos

-¿Quién es ese?-preguntó indiferente la gata, con los brazos cruzados

-Es nuestro nuevo perrito, me lo regaló Mentita-

-¿Por qué un perro? ¿No podía ser un conejo, o un caballo?-

-¿Un caballo, Cake? ¿En serio?... No seas celosa, por favor-

Y después de unas peleas, cenaron y se fueron a dormir, no sin antes que el perro tuviera una fuerte amenaza por parte de Cake

Le había puesto un lasito con estampado rayado en el cuello, del color de la bandera del Dulce Reino: amarillo, celeste y rosa pálidos

Fionna le había creado una camita a la nueva mascota, mas este durmió con ella

Al día siguiente, no hubo problemas en la tierra de Aaa. Solo algunos, pero insignificantes

Fionna bañó, cepilló y alimentó al animalito, sin ayuda de Cake. Le vio las partes nobles para saber si era macho o hembra, el Príncipe Gumball se avergonzó mucho de eso

El perrito fue nombrado Puppy

Para ver si el Dulce Príncipe había aparecido, fue al Dulce Reino, con la compañía de ese perrito adorable

¡El viento estaba loco! Los arboles parecían salirse de la tierra

-Tranquilo, Puppy, este viento no es peligroso-dijo casi siendo arrastrada por aquel mini tornado

Pero de repente la humana se resbaló y fue cayendo al piso, el perrito cerró los ojos para no ver el impacto

¡Oh no!

Pero el impacto nunca llegó…

Abrió un ojo y vio que la humana lo sostenía, ella, con la cara en el dulce suelo sucio y con leves rasguños, y él, sin ninguna lastimadura, gracias a su salvadora, Fionna

Fi… Tú…

La chica lo bajó y subió la mirada con una sonrisa-¿E… Estas bien?-su rostro se veía algo manchado de la dulce suciedad del dulce bosque. "Puppy" asintió con la cabeza. Se paró y comentó:

-Me alegra mucho. Será mejor que nos vayamos, volveremos mañana al ver si el Dulce Príncipe ya volvió-dicho eso, sacó de su mochila verde una mantita-Es para que no te resfríes, amiguito-luego lo envolvió en ella y lo cargó de nuevo a la casa del árbol

Después de unas horas de juegos y diversión, Fionna se fue a bañar, posterior a eso, cenaron y se fueron a dormir todos

"Puppy" durmió con Fionna, una manta los cubría a ambos

Aproximadamente a las dos de la madrugada, la chica de dieciocho años despertó, sentía algo pesado en su cuerpo, al abrir los ojos notó el porqué…

-¿Príncipe Gumball?-preguntó ella adormilada, él despertó lentamente y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de su heroína

-¿Fi?...-

-¿Qué… Qué hace aquí?-preguntó

"Vol… ¿Volví?... ¡Volví!", eran sus pensamientos. No podía creerlo, ¡Ya no era un perro!

Se puso en cuatro patas y la miró seriamente. Ya había escuchado los sentimientos de la humana, y tenía que hacer algo al respecto

-Me gustas-dijo directamente el ojivioleta. Fionna se sonrojó demasiado y quedó en estado de shock

-¿Qu…?-no pudo terminar de hablar, estaba ocupada procesándolo todo

-Fi, me gustas, me gustas mucho. No te lo había dicho porque creí que ya no te gustaba, pero… Me equivoqué. Fionna, la humana… Yo te amo-

La susodicha se cubrió la cara adorablemente para tapar lo avergonzada que estaba. Gumball obviamente estaba sonrojado. Sonrió con ternura, le apartó las manos a su heroína y acercó su rostro al de ella. Hasta quedar a unos pocos milímetros de sus labios, le susurró un "te amo", y la besó de pico en la boca de un lado, y del otro, la besó más profundamente

Si antes Fionna estaba en shock, ahora estaba en estado de coma. No era posible… No… No lo era… Debía ser un sueño, sí, definitivamente eso era

Se alejó de él un poco, y Gumball supuso que era un rechazo

-Basta… No lo sigas-decía con indiferencia-Esto es solo un sueño, nada más-se le quiebra la voz-Solo es otro sueño en donde mi mente es cruel y me hace soñar contigo, siendo una pareja, estando los dos juntos, felices y contentos… Para que al despertar vea que no estás conmigo… Solo vete, no quiero que este estúpido sueño siga-terminó llorando a mares

Gumball no sabía que ella soñaba con él, sabía de la Reina Helada, pero no de Fionna

-Fi, escúchame, no soy un sueño, esto no es un sueño. Yo de verdad te estoy diciendo que te amo. Jamás pude ser tan sincero como ahora-

-Pe…-

-Fi…-le acarició una mejilla-Créeme, por favor…-la humana no quería creerle, desconfiaba mucho como para hacerlo, pero al final, terminó creyéndole. El Dulce Príncipe sonrió y la volvió a besar. Luego se quedaron los dos dormidos, juntos.

A la mañana siguiente, un grito horrible los despertó. Fue Cake, quien se encontró con su hermanita abrazada al Dulce Príncipe. Eso no era malo, lo malo era que cuando se fijó bien el Dulce Príncipe estaba ¡Desnudo! ¡Des-nu-do! ¡Desnudo! Con un lasito en el cuello.

Al final el dulce chico explicó todo. Mentita se disculpó por su incompetencia, él la perdonó.

Gumball y Fionna se volvieron novios y han estado muy felices. Se divertían mucho con sus sobrinitos, los hijos de Lord Monochromicorn y Cake

Pan de Canela seguía metiendo los dedos en la licuadora. Y ya había atrapado a ese gato ladrón

El Dulce Reino se alegró mucho de que su gobernante haya aparecido

El conejito de indias del soberano del Dulce Reino, gracias a la "poción", se había convertido en humano, solo por tres días, y había quedado encerrado en una muy pequeña jaula sin nadie que lo escuchase

Pero todo, al final, terminó muy bien

Excepto para Pan de Canela, su cuenta del hospital se le hizo un poco larga.

F I N ! ! ! \| º ü º |/

¡Espero que haya sido de su agrado! :D


End file.
